


Roses Are Red

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gets roses from someone... but why does Tom care so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> A more accurate summary of this fic is Bill and Tom can’t get it on, until at last they can get it on. It's entirely plotless.
> 
> Thank you Haylz and Ghostie for believing in this story when I didn’t! 
> 
> For Ronda, for being the most awesome and incredible lady and who made Vegas THE best it could possibly have been. THANK YOU Ronda, you are wonderful! Here are some porny twins for you! #THVegasPartySquadLove

The air in the bus was stifling and Tom could feel a single bead of sweat roll between his shoulder blades and down the curve of his spine. They’d been on the road over a week now and he was beginning to get antsy, in need of some down time or a night in with Bill. They were all brothers, but with that degree of closeness came an ability to wind each other up without even trying. He’d almost throttled Georg last night when the bassist had borrowed his earphones without asking. It wasn’t Georg’s fault; Tom was just suffering from severe cabin fever.   
  
He huffed, staring out the window at the endless desert and wondered if he should stop the bus to take the dogs for a quick walk, blow off some steam before they made it to Vegas.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Tom looked up and smiled, his mood lifting as his twin slid into the booth opposite him and tossed a packed of cigarettes and a lighter down on the plastic surface.   
  
“Hey,” Tom greeted him, nudging his coffee across to Bill. He watched as Bill took it with a grateful smile.   
  
“Mmm, I needed that,” Bill hummed happily as he set Tom’s mug back on the little table. “I don’t think I’m used to the bus yet.”   
  
“Not sleeping?” Tom asked, frowning slightly. Bill always took a while to acclimatise to bus life. During previous tours Tom had spent many nights cramped up between the wall of his bunk and Bill’s warm body. Tom didn’t mind though, never about to turn down a needy Bill when he climbed into his bunk seeking sleepy kisses and secret touches. Once Gustav had let slip in an interview that Bill crawled into Tom’s bunk whenever he got nightmares, the comment had been teasing but it was half true. Bill didn’t suffer from nightmares, but they had both needed to be close during their first tours as teens.   
  
Sometimes Tom wondered if moving away from home so young had been the catalyst that pushed them over that final frontier as brothers and into the realm of lovers. He supposed it had been an inevitability, really, just a natural progression. He for one hadn’t stood a chance, not when Bill grew up and grew older, suddenly so pretty and always wanting to be in Tom’s personal space, touching, seeking, breathing against his lips until finally Tom had cracked and the whole are-we-aren’t-we act was shattered in a rush of desperate pants and hot skin slapping together, roaring ecstasy and fervent declarations of desire. At last the pretence that they could have been anything but more than twins was abolished and they had embraced this new exciting level. Ever since then Bill had come to Tom, wide eyed and open and Tom had always met his tentative touches with surer ones. Bill used to be the clingy one but Tom was fairly sure their roles had reversed in recent years and he scowled, wondering if it would cost him any dignity to creep into Bill’s bunk that night.   
  
Bill hadn’t visited Tom’s bunk during this leg of the tour yet and Tom wondered if Bill was trying to put a bit of distance between them. It was a little unnerving for them both, being in such close quarters to Georg and Gustav again. They’d been enjoying relative freedom in LA for the past five years, still wary of watching eyes but able to be together at least in the space of their own home. It had been so easy to slip into pretending to be a real couple, and in order to preserve what they had, they had both promised no messing around on the bus.   
  
Tom pulled a face when he thought back to how reckless they had been when they were teenagers; sneaking into each other’s bunks for late night blowjobs and crowding up against the sink in the tiny bathroom for a quick fuck. It had been all about getting off whenever and wherever they could and it was a miracle neither Georg or Gustav had ever walked in on anything. Either that or he and Bill had very,  _very_  good friends.   
  
“I’m sleeping okay,” Bill said slowly, eyeing Tom.   
  
Tom peered back at him, trying to read his twin. This wasn’t usually a difficult task but Bill had been more distant lately, jumpy whenever Tom touched him and shooting wary glances at their band-mates if Tom pressed too close in the tight confines of their bus. It wasn’t entirely surprising, but Tom wished he would relax a little for both their sakes.   
  
“You know,” Tom began, kicking his socked feet until they brushed against Bill’s calf. “You might sleep better if—”  
  
“Don’t,” Bill said, half laughing. “We said we wouldn’t, remember?”   
  
“I know,” Tom said, unable to keep the slight whinge out his voice. “But what if I can’t sleep either?”  
  
Bill gave Tom a faux pitying look. “Not my problem.”   
  
“It so is,” Tom’s lips pushed out into a pout and his foot ran up the length of Bill’s leg. Bill squirmed and Tom smirked as his foot pressed in between Bill’s legs.   
  
“Tom,” Bill’s tone was warning and he cast shifty eyes down the aisle of the bus.   
  
“No one’s around,” Tom said and curled his toes into the inside of Bill’s thigh. “Why won’t you let me touch you?”   
  
“We talked about this,” Bill groaned and his eyelids fluttered shut as Tom’s foot crept higher. “Nn, stop it.”   
  
“Come to bed with me,” Tom entreated. He wanted to feel Bill all over him, even if it was just to hold him close against his chest while they rested together. “I miss you.”   
  
Tom did miss Bill. Spending time so close together but not allowed to  _really_  be together was putting a strain on Tom, and he wondered if Bill felt the same. Bill had become the more independent twin, to Tom it just felt unnatural when they were apart, when they couldn’t curl up together beneath their sheets, or trade sleepy morning kisses, or make out on the sofa while a movie that Bill had picked out played in the background.   
  
Bill opened his eyes and smiled across the table at Tom. Tom smiled back, pleased that Bill was giving him attention.   
  
“We can’t,” he reminded Tom softly. “Too dangerous.”   
  
“What’s too dangerous?”   
  
Tom’s heart stuttered and his foot slipped from between Bill’s leg with a thud. Gustav had wandered to their end of the bus with a beer in hand and stood before them stoically.   
  
“Smoking,” Bill said quickly.   
  
Gustav glanced confusedly at the packet of Bill’s cigarettes on the table and then looked at Tom who shrugged, hoping his cheeks weren’t visibly red.   
  
“It’s true,” he said.   
  
“...Okay,” Gustav frowned bemusedly and sidled away muttering “fucking twins” under his breath. Tom relaxed, the shock of their drummer appearing from nowhere ebbing away. He grinned at Bill but found he wasn’t smiling back.   
  
“That was close,” Bill hissed when Gustav had disappeared to the back of the bus.   
  
Tom rolled his eyes and sat back with a huff. “Nothing even happened, Bill,” he said. “You’re paranoid.”   
  
“You should be, too,” Bill said and narrowed his eyes at Tom. “Why aren’t you?”   
  
Tom lifted his shoulders then dropped them again. “We never used to be this careful and no one ever found out. I could probably get on my knees and suck you off and they wouldn’t notice.”   
  
Bill gasped, scandalised. “Tom!”   
  
“Oh, come on,” Tom said easily, smirking at Bill’s now flustered features. He knew he’d riled Bill up in all the right ways and he was pleased. Being on the bus was frustrating for him and he knew it had to be for Bill, too. By distancing himself Bill could only escape for so long... Tom missed Bill and wanted Bill to miss him as well. It wasn’t normal for them to go so long without even a kiss goodnight.   
  
“I’m going to have a nap,” Bill announced suddenly, standing and tugging his baggy t-shirt low over his crotch.   
  
“Sleep well,” Tom said jovially and waved as Bill stomped down to the bunks with flaming cheeks.   
  
Tom stared across at the now empty spot.   
  
“Well, fuck.”   
  


~~~~

  
  
They’d stopped for a quick break and Tom was already itching to get back on the bus. The heat was getting to him and he was growing more and more irritable while his friends stood around and chatted animatedly. Tom wasn’t usually so adverse to their pit-stops but his earlier run in with Bill had left him frustrated and horny and with no Bill around to deal with the problem. He’d tried hiding in the bathroom for a quick wank but he’d felt dirty and soon given up, instead choosing to sulk in his bunk until the buses came to a halt on the edge of Vegas.   
  
He heard Bill’s laughter and scowled over at his twin, annoyed to see that Bill was half hanging of Gustav while he snapped a selfie of the two of them. He was being irrational, he knew this, but he couldn’t help the spike of jealousy that made him glower over at the pair.   
  
“Yo.”   
  
Tom stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away to see Georg sidling up to him.   
  
“It’s too fucking hot out here,” Georg said, yawning and bending over to rub Jet’s belly.   
  
“Yeah,” Tom grunted, trying not to look over at Bill again.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
Tom’s eyes darted up to meet his friend’s. Georg was looking at him strangely, half smiling at Tom who knew he must have looked miserable.   
  
“Tour getting to you already?” Georg asked lightly.   
  
“Just tired,” Tom said, shrugging.   
  
Georg chuckled, more than used to the twins’ extreme mood swings, and wandered off with Jet bounding after him. Tom huffed. Even his dog didn’t want to hang out with him.   
  
“Don’t pout.”   
  
Tom jerked round as a hot breath cascaded down the back of his neck and the next second Bill was standing before him, grinning and looking flushed from the sun. Tom noticed Bill’s neck was shining slightly from sweat and he half groaned, wanting to drag Bill onto the bus and lick him all over. Lick, kiss, fuck, whatever, Tom wanted Bill on his back with his legs in the air and no one around to disturb them.   
  
“I’m not pouting,” Tom denied petulantly.   
  
Bill smiled knowingly at him and stepped closer.   
  
“Don’t,” Tom groaned louder this time, wary of Bill’s sudden proximity.   
  
“We get a hotel in Vegas, Tomi,” Bill said softly.   
  
Instinctively, Tom reached out for Bill’s hip, wanting to grip onto his twin and anchor him there, however stupid it was. Their crew was used to seeing the twins disappear at odd times, the small touches they shared and looks that lingered perhaps too long, but they never did anything dangerous, not anymore. Their behaviour was easily palmed off as sibling affection. Everyone knew the twins were close.   
  
As soon as Tom’s hand made contact with Bill’s sharp hip however, his twin shied away with a meaningful look.   
  
Burned, Tom retracted his hand with a hiss. “You’re such a fucking tease.”   
  
Bill smirked, dancing out of reach of Tom.   
  
“I’m just having fun,” Bill rebuked.   
  
“Yeah, well,” Tom scuffed his boot against the dusty ground. “I’m not.”   
  
“Tomi,” Bill said softly. Tom squinted at him, noticing how bright his hair looked with the Vegas sun haloing behind him. Bill was giving him a sympathetic look, the same longing that Tom felt burning behind his dark eyes. “Tonight, I promise.”   
  
Tom’s heart leapt. There was sincerity in Bill’s expression that made his belly swirl pleasantly.   
  
“Okay?” Bill said. Gently, so no one would notice, Bill curled his fingers beneath the hem of Tom’s and pinched his hip, just above the elastic of his boxers. They shared a secret smile.   
  
Someone called Bill’s name and in the next moment Bill was gone, leaving Tom standing alone feeling excited, but also a little bereft.   
  
Tonight couldn’t come sooner.   
  


~~~~

  
  
Tom pushed open the connecting door of his hotel room and stepped into Bill’s. He paused for a moment, his eyebrows raised in amusement.   
  
“It already looks like a bomb hit this place.”   
  
One of the beds was covered with a mountain of Bill’s clothes, most of which Tom knew he wouldn’t wear. There were probably one or two items he didn’t even know he owned, things that had been thrown into a suitcase during the last minute panic. He smiled when he noticed the corner of one of his own t-shirts poking out from beneath Bill’s tour jacket. Amidst the chaos, Bill was perched on a chair at the large table that was littered with a thousand products, a mirror in one hand and a make-up brush in the other. Bill eyed him through the small mirror and Tom lifted the corners of his mouth at him.   
  
“I need to get ready,” Bill said, by way of explanation.   
  
“We have ages.”   
  
“Mm-Hm,” Bill was distracted by his own make-up application. “I need ages.”   
  
“I thought we might have time for something else,” Tom suggested drolly, stepping over a pair of Bill’s boots. When he reached Bill he gave Bill’s shoulders a squeeze, leaning down to press his lips to the side of Bill’s neck. Bill smelt fresh, clean out the shower, his skin soft and his hair slightly damp. It was intoxicating.   
  
“Tom! Stop molesting me.”   
  
Affronted, Tom pulled back.  _Molesting_  him?! Bill was being ridiculous.   
  
Then he curled his lip and decided to ignore Bill’s rebuttal.   
  
“Come on, we haven’t in so long,” Tom whined, biting down on the juncture between Bill’s neck and collar bone. Tom was now carefully (and quickly) trying to get Bill to succumb to his advances. The room was cool and Tom felt like he could finally breathe. Georg and Gustav had disappeared behind closed doors and the rest of the team was traipsing around Vegas, happy to spend the next couple of hours exploring. He and Bill had opted to remain in the hotel room until they had to be at the venue and Tom was planning to take advantage of the little time they had alone together.   
  
Gently, he kissed the exposed skin of Bill’s shoulder, his lips sucking ever so slightly.   
  
“If you leave a fucking mark,” Bill said in a warning tone.   
  
Tom rolled his eyes and mumbled against Bill’s skin, “Stop ruining the mood.”   
  
Bill sighed and Tom knew he was winning his twin over. With another sigh, this one less irascible, Bill sat back slightly in the chair and tilted his head to give Tom better access. It was too easy, it was—  
  
“What the fuck are those?”   
  
Tom pulled back from Bill and stood, staring at a bunch of red roses that said on the table in front of Bill. How had Tom taken so long to notice the great fucking things? They were huge, a good two dozen of them arranged in a glass vase.   
  
“What?”   
  
Bill twisted and then followed Tom’s gaze. “Oh, aren’t they gorgeous?”   
  
“Who are they from?” Tom demanded, not taking his eyes off the flowers. “Did they leave a note?”   
  
Bill smiled and Tom scowled.   
  
“I don’t know,” he said, picking up his compact mirror once again. “It says anonymous.”   
  
“How’d they get in here?” Tom wanted to know. He’d have to have words with their security team, clearly some things had managed to slip through unnoticed. Their fans were much calmer these days but there were a few who remained just the wrong side of crazy and sometimes Tom worried for his brother.   
  
“Not sure,” Bill shrugged.   
  
“Did someone check them properly?”   
  
“Tom,” Bill turned in his seat to face Tom. “You’re being ridiculous. They’re fucking flowers.”   
  
“What if they’ve got... hidden cameras or something,” Tom eyed them. “I don’t know.”   
  
Bill scoffed and stood up, moving to his bed to rummage through the pile of clothes. “Where’s my grey t-shirt, the one with all the holes in?” Clearly he was uninterested in Tom’s distress.   
  
“You mean  _my_  t-shirt,” Tom corrected, moving over to stand behind Bill. He placed a protective palm against the small of Bill’s back. The flowers unnerved him. He wondered who had sent them, an odd knot of jealousy gnawed at his stomach and he grimaced and moved closer against his twin.   
  
“Whatever.” Bill waved his hand dismissively and threw a pair of jeans on the floor.   
  
“They’re here,” Tom snatched his top from beneath the burgundy jacket and dangled it in front of Bill.   
  
Inadvertently he pushed against Bill’s backside and was surprised when Bill pushed back, standing upright with the grey top in his hands. It wasn’t much, it was nothing in fact, but Tom groaned, so desperate to feel his twin in his arms. With deft hands he spun Bill round until he was facing him, his nose centimetres from Tom’s and a slightly confused expression on his face that made him look so fucking edible.   
  
“What are you doing?” Bill quirked an eyebrow.   
  
“Seducing you,” Tom replied. Not waiting for Bill’s response, Tom kissed him. The little surprised huff Bill let out was enough to make Tom push against Bill, holding him close to his own body and wanting nothing more than to rip Bill’s clothes off and throw him on the bed.   
  
“Tomi...”   
  
Tom smiled into the kiss and gripped onto Bill’s hips. The air conditioned room suddenly felt a lot hotter and at last Bill’s hands came up to cup both of Tom’s cheeks and draw him closer. It felt like such a victory, to have Bill finally cave to Tom’s advances. He knew he’d been needy these past few days but tour life was so much more exhausting when he couldn’t spend it being Bill’s lover.   
  
It got too tedious too quickly having to tip-toe around the bus while Bill constantly slapped away his advances.   
  
But not today, Tom’s heart fluttered as he felt Bill crowed closer, nuzzling into his embrace with tiny mewls and searching hands.   
  
With a soft little sound Bill opened his mouth and Tom’s stomach jumped as he felt Bill’s tongue slide against his own. They were kissing deeply now, almost desperately, and Tom couldn’t get enough of Bill. Rough hands dragged at Bill’s t-shirt, needing to see Bill bare before him.   
  
“Why can’t we do this every day,” he moaned, pulling back to dot several wet kisses over Bill’s face.   
  
Bill let out a breathy laugh. “We do,” he reminded Tom.   
  
“Not on tour.”   
  
“It’s different,” Bill said gently, his thumb brushing over Tom’s cheek. Bill was looking at him warmly and Tom’s heart ached. Bill was so beautiful.   
  
“It’s hard,” Tom said.   
  
“No,” Bill shook his head, still smiling. “It’s different. We love touring.”   
  
Tom grinned at Bill, held tightly in his arms. “Yeah.”   
  
He thought of how great it felt to really be on the road. It had been a long, long time since he’d felt this exhilarated by the music. The constant buzz that was created by their crew was hard to ignore, and Tom and Bill both thrived off it. This was the kind of new and exciting life they’d left home at the tender age of 15 for, the glitter and glamour of rock and roll.   
  
Despite suffering from blue balls every now and then, Tom couldn’t really complain.   
  
And having Bill right here to share it with him was part of the thrill. Even more so now that his brother was finally caving. Bill was wrapped around Tom now, kissing him furiously. The sounds that bubbled from his throat made Tom’s groin feel tight and hot and he found himself tipping them both back onto the bed.   
  
“I need you,” Bill gasped.   
  
Hastily, Tom lay Bill down on the mess that looked like his entire wardrobe, urging him up the bed while he climbed on top of him and pushed his legs wide. Obligingly, Bill spread them, already tugging with needy hands for Tom to cover his body with his own.  
  
With a grin Tom pressed over Bill, feeling his twin hard and ready beneath him. Tom desperately wanted to get inside his brother’s jeans, to reach a hand down to that most private part of his twin that Tom knew only he had access to. He imagined pushing two fingers inside his twin, slick with whatever they had lying around, stretching Bill wide until—  
  
“Bill! Tom! Are you in there?”   
  
Tom groaned as Bill’s panicked eyes shot to the door, breaking their frantic kissing. With a sinking feeling, Tom’s head dropped to Bill’s shoulder and he tried to will the floor outside their hotel room to open up and swallow whoever was out there.   
  
But it was too late, Bill was already shoving him off with a hiss. “Get off me!”   
  
Tom scowled and fell gracelessly onto his back, Bill’s clothes piled beneath his back.   
  
“What are you still doing here?” Bill slapped at Tom.   
  
“Ow! What the fuck Bill!” Tom cringed away from Bill’s attack and rolled off the bed until he was standing next to it.   
  
“You have to leave!” Bill said wildly as he stumbled to the door, tripping over the jeans he’d thrown there earlier.   
  
“I don’t see why,” Tom grumbled.   
  
Nevertheless he found himself shuffling across the carpet, his brows drawn together testily. As he went past the end of the bed he snatched up his t-shirt and stormed to the connecting door. “I’m taking this,” he shot at Bill.  
  
“Fine. Go!” Bill made shooing motions with his hands and Tom set his jaw in defiance.   
  
Then he noticed the fucking roses sitting mockingly on the table and he glared at Bill one last time before he disappeared into his own room and slammed the door behind him.   
  
Bill had no time to respond but he heard his twin throw the door wide and greet whoever was on the other side.   
  
Tom hoped Bill was being dragged off to a solo interview but he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky.   
  


~~~~

  
  
Tom knew that everyone could tell something was up between him and Bill. They had barely spoken since arriving at the venue aside from the odd perfunctory exchange. Sound check had gone smoothly and they were about to meet a few of the fans before the show. Tom wasn’t even sure why Bill was mad at him,  _he_  should be the one who was mad. Feeling pathetic, Tom realised he wasn’t annoyed because he was just missing his twin.   
  
Across the dressing room he could see Bill messing around with Pumba and he found himself wishing Bill would look up and catch his eye. Being ignored by Bill was worse than being shouted at.   
  
Deciding to suck it up and apologise, Tom reached for his phone just as Georg came into the room.   
  
“I think they’re ready for us.”   
  
“Shit,” Tom swore under his breath, wanting to fix this thing between him and Bill before they went out. Hastily, he unlocked his phone and typed out a quick message to his brother.   
  
 _Im sorry, make it up to u tonight?_  
  
Tom threw a glance at Bill, feeling crestfallen when he didn’t see Bill even check his phone before he was up and out the room with Pumba trailing closely at his heels.   
  
“You coming?”   
  
Tom looked up to see Georg giving him an expectant look.  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Tom heaved himself up from his seat and ambled slowly to the door, not very keen on facing the music just yet.   
  
Just as he reached the threshold, a force ran straight into him, all hard angles and hair that had far too much product caking it.   
  
“ _Oomph_.”   
  
Tom was almost bowled back but he managed to stay on his feet, clutching onto Bill.   
  
Urgent lips were pressed against his own and then Bill was pulling back, a sweet smell enveloping Tom instead.   
  
“I’m sorry too,” Bill said quietly. “I know I’m being crazy at the moment.”   
  
Tom shrugged, he could understand.   
  
“But tonight, yeah?” Bill said eagerly.  
  
Tom grinned, reaching for one of Bill’s hands and stroking a gentle thumb over it.   
  
“Yeah,” he said. Someone called for them again and Bill leaned in one last time to press an open mouthed kiss to Tom’s cheek.   
  
Tom could feel himself blushing, amazed Bill could still have that affect on him after all these years.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“Oooooo,” Bill wiggled as they fell into his hotel room. “That was sooo fun, the fans are so good to us.”   
  
Tom laughed, managing to slam the door shut behind them before he was stumbling over to Bill and reaching for him with needy hands.   
  
Bill turned, dancing out of Tom’s clutches and walking backwards. “Aren’t they, Tomi? Aren’t they?”   
  
Tom grinned, his eyes half hazy from all the alcohol. “They are,” he agreed. He thought back to their amazing show and the even more amazing after party. It had been wild.   
  
But now the real party was about to get started. When they’d first arrived at the SLS club he’d already been itching to leave, ready to make good on his promise to Bill. But soon he’d relaxed into the easy comfort alcohol and post-show euphoria brought. The fans  _had_  been good to them, Tom thought fondly.   
  
“Tomi,” Bill purred, lowering his lashes at Tom and giving him a coy look that had Tom nearly tripping over his feet in his eagerness to get to Bill.   
  
“Bill,” Tom mumbled back, only coherent enough to articulate what he wanted. He wasn’t even that drunk, he was just so cripplingly horny and had been for days. There should be a  _clothes on at all times_  rule on the bus, to save Tom from making a fool of himself.   
  
“Are you going to make it up to me?”   
  
Bill was stripping, his t-shirt quickly lost to the ever growing mountain of clothes on his bed.   
  
“Yes,” Tom nodded, taking his own shirt off, annoyed that he had to undo buttons before he could get naked. Jeans followed and Tom saw Bill doing the same, not really caring that he wasn’t stripping Bill himself. They’d done that a thousand times, tonight was going to be fast and frantic and Tom couldn’t wait.   
  
“What are you going to do to me?”   
  
Bill had no clothes on now, and he’d crawled onto the bed with a smirk, lying back against the plush cushions and letting his legs fall open.   
  
Tom took a moment to admire Bill. His brother was long and lean, skin stretched tight over sinewy muscles and inked with a hundred pretty illustrations. Tom’s thumb brushed over his own knuckles absently as he stepped up to the foot of the bed and smiled down at Bill.   
  
Bill smiled back, his face a happy glow from the night and his eyes shining lazily from too much champagne.   
  
“Tomi,” Bill whispered. “Answer me. What are you going to do to me?”   
  
Tom hummed as he lifted one knee onto the mattress and paused.   
  
Bill made a needy sound and jerked his chin up to signal Tom to join him.   
  
Out the corner of his eye Tom noticed the tall red roses sitting on the table. His eyes only lingered for a split second but then he was looking right at Bill again. He was silly to get jealous over some flowers. Tom knew Bill was his, as he was Bill’s.   
  
Sometimes it just seemed like everybody wanted a piece of his brother and Tom couldn’t stand the thought that he belonged to anyone but him. It was fucked up but Tom couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Bill was laying on his back, legs spread, dick hard and a secret smile tugging at his lips. All for Tom.   
  
“Forget them,” Bill said, nodding to the roses.   
  
“I have,” Tom said and climbed onto the bed. “You’re mine.”   
  
Bill nodded, grinning. “I am.”   
  
Tom held his body over Bill’s, settling in between his legs and moving slowly, building that incomparable feeling between them. Their cocks rubbed together and Tom heard Bill hiss. He watched as Bill’s eyelids fluttered shut and then open again.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Tom finally answered, nipping Bill’s chin as he ground his hips down.   
  
Bill opened his legs wider and he arched up into Tom.   
  
“Oh, yes,” Bill nodded fervently. “Do me... fuck me.”   
  
Tom felt hands palm as his ass, hauling him closer. It was building so fast between them, it had been far too long since they had had time for any of this and despite all his mania on the bus Bill was just as desperate as he was.   
  
Tom kissed Bill hard, taking both their breaths away as he used one of his knees to hitch behind Bill’s and shove his leg higher.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you hard,” Tom told him, barely taking his lips from Bill’s as he said it. Bill gasped, tipping his head back to expose his throat and Tom inhaled deeply.  
  
“Do it,” Bill commanded. “Now.”   
  
Tom shook his head.   
  
“Tomi,” Bill whined, grabbing handfuls of Tom’s hair and tugging sharply. “Fuck me.”   
  
With a bossy hand, Bill snatched one of Tom’s and shoved it between them, guiding it roughly to his little hole with a defiant stare as though daring Tom do abandon him now. Tom obeyed, of course, circling Bill’s entrance with two fingers. The touch made his own cock twitch, eager to get in there. He pressed a little harder.   
  
Bill’s mouth opened in a silent moan and then his hands were back in Tom’s hair, fingers scratching at his scalp.   
  
“Yes, yes,” he panted, writhing beneath Tom.   
  
“Lube?” Tom wanted to know, looking up as though expecting it to be just laying around.   
  
“Ugh,” Bill huffed. “Suitcase.”   
  
Tom was off him in an instant, which earned him an annoyed whine from Bill.   
  
“Calm down,” Tom waved a hand over his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”   
  
Bill made a soft sound and then was silent. Tom rummaged through Bill’s suitcase, knowing he was looking for a small black wash bag that contained a few of Bill’s more personal supplies. With a little  _whoop_  of victory, Tom straightened, the small white tube held between his fingers.   
  
When he turned back to the bed he nearly choked. Bill had two fingers pressed inside himself, slicked with spit and making the small pucker stretch and glisten pink.   
  
“Wait for me,” Tom yelped, scrambling to get back on the bed and back between Bill’s legs, back where he belonged.   
  
Without waiting for a response, Tom guided Bill’s fingers from his body, watching as they slid free with awe.   
  
“My turn,” he said, not taking his eyes from Bill’s hole.   
  
With firm hands he pushed at the inside of Bill’s thighs, leaning close and breathing him in. Bill didn’t need to be treated like a princess in bed, Tom knew this, so he wasted no time in bending his brother back until his legs were in the air and his ass was exposed for Tom.   
  
“Oh my god,” Bill whispered. “Are you going to?”  
  
Tom flicked him a quick grin. “I said I’d make it up to you, yeah?”   
  
Tom knew Bill had just been acting the diva earlier, Tom hadn’t done anything wrong, but he didn’t mind anymore. To see Bill like this was worth it. Bill’s mouth was slightly open in anticipation and his chest was heaving. Tom rarely did this, and he wasn’t sure why. He loved it. “Hold still,” he murmured, palming Bill’s entrance before he leaned down and pressed a sucking kiss to one of Bill’s cheeks, then the other.   
  
“Ohh,” Bill mewled.   
  
Tom’s own dick was hanging hard between his legs but he ignored it, instead focusing on the little hole before him. Then he placed a third kiss right over it, pulling back only to lick a wet stripe between Bill’s cheeks.   
  
Bill jerked, one of his legs slipping from Tom’s shoulders and his hands flying to Tom’s hair, gripping it tightly and urging him down again.   
  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” he was chanting, his legs squeezing tight around Tom.   
  
Tom grinned, licking at Bill’s hole once more and then sucking gently at the small pucker. Bill tasted musky and sweet, just like he smelt when he was fresh out the shower. It was too much for Tom.   
  
His hands were gripping Bill’s thighs and he wondered if he would leave a mark. He liked that idea.   
  
“More,” Bill croaked, pushing at Tom’s head.   
  
Tom gave him more, licking and sucking, his tongue breaching Bill’s body and teasing the hole. Bill trashed wildly, his hands knotted into Tom’s hair. It was bordering on pain but Tom didn’t mind, it just made it that much more thrilling. As if it were possible to be more thrilling than sticking his tongue in his own brother’s ass.   
  
“Tom, Tom,” Bill was gasping. “I can’t... no more.”   
  
Tom pulled back with a wet smack. “I thought you said more?”   
  
Bill’s legs clenched around Tom one last time and his whole body tensed as though he was about to come. “I... can’t...”   
  
Tom watched as Bill panted, trying to reign in his impending orgasm. Slowly, he unfurled, his eyes opening and his lower lip caught between his teeth.  
  
“You look hot,” Tom told him. Although he knew he didn’t need to tell Bill this, Bill knew it.   
  
Regardless, Bill preened, pushing his hands through his hair and mussing it so it stuck up wildly. He let out a breathy laugh.   
  
“Okay...” he said. “Okay... okay.”   
  
“Okay?” Tom chuckled, rubbing up and down Bill’s thighs.   
  
“I’m okay,” Bill assured him, grinning.   
  
“Good,” Tom said. He crawled up Bill’s body and pushed his hips into Bill’s. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”   
  
“Oh god,” Bill groaned, covering his face with his hands and wrapping his legs around Tom. Tom managed to pry Bill’s hands away to press his lips to his twin’s, opening Bill’s mouth up to swipe at his tongue. Then he was sitting back again, large hands pushing at Bill’s legs.   
  
“Turn around,” Tom said. He knew Bill loved it when he took control, that Bill loved surrendering himself completely to Tom in the bedroom. Bill was a control freak, he needed to be in charge of everything, to have everything sorted himself. But not here, not when it was just the two of them. Here, Bill could let go and give himself up to Tom.   
  
With Tom’s help, Bill managed to twist so he was on his hands and knees, his ass pushed in the air and his back dipping prettily.   
  
It was almost too much for Tom when Bill cast a hooded look over his shoulder at Tom and wiggled his ass in invitation. Tom prepped him fast, pushing three fingers in and out of Bill until Bill had almost collapsed onto the pillows, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up.   
  
“Ready for me?” Tom asked, spreading Bill’s ass cheeks with his palms and gazing down at where Bill was red and wet.   
  
“So ready,” Bill nodded fervently, throwing another look back to watch as Tom nudged at Bill’s entrance with his cock.  
  
They both hissed as Tom pushed into Bill’s body. Tom could feel everything. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he felt his cock slide into Bill’s tight body.   
  
“Oh god,” he uttered.   
  
“Tomi,” Bill moaned, drawing the name out. “Move, fuck me... fuck me hard like you promised.”   
  
Tom nodded, unable to speak as he pulled back and then pushed back once more. Bill fell forward, his head coming to rest on one of his forearms as he collapsed onto it. The movement thrust his ass back onto Tom and Tom groaned as Bill clenched hot and tight around him. It was always like this, always like a crescendo between them until they both exploded in a mess of tangled limbs and shared breaths.   
  
Tom’s hands splayed over Bill’s hips, holding him as still as he could while he pounded in and out, hard and fast just like Bill liked, just like they both needed.   
  
Reverently, Tom’s hands moved up and down Bill’s sides, pinching the skin and pulling him closer with every thrust.   
  
“You’re so perfect,” Tom panted.   
  
Bill turned to give him a heavy lidded look, his forehead shining with sweat. Tom couldn’t think of a sight he would rather see, Bill bent over in front of him, his eyes gleaming and his skin soft. Together they moved, matching each other’s thrusts in and out, in and out. Bill kept catching his lower lip between his teeth and tugging and Tom groaned, knowing Bill would regret the bruised look in the morning.   
  
Suddenly, Tom needed to be the one sucking on Bill’s lips and he wrapped his hands around Bill’s waist and hauled him up until Bill was leaning heavily back into his body. Fleetingly, he looked down to where they were joined and his stomach lurched as he saw his long cock disappearing in and out of Bill with a wet slap against Bill’s ass each time.   
  
“What can you see?” Bill asked breathily, twisting his head back and arching his back so his ass pushed out.   
  
Tom could barely take it. “I can see us fucking,” he said.   
  
“Do we look good?”   
  
Tom nodded, nosing into Bill’s neck and behind his ear. “So fucking good,” he replied huskily. Bill trembled in his arms and Tom flicked out his tongue to taste his brother, tracing the shell of his ear and then wrapping his fingers loosely around Bill’s throat. He tugged, urging his twin round so they could kiss.   
  
“Tom,” Bill sucked in a sharp breath. “I need you.”   
  
“You have me,” Tom assured him, still moving inside Bill. “All of me.”   
  
Bill nodded, his brow furrowing in concentration as he continued to let Tom fuck him.   
  
It was about to happen, Tom could feel Bill all around him, his lips on his, his hands wherever they could reach, his tight ass squeezing him so much it almost hurt. Unable to take it anymore Tom bent Bill over roughly, pushing one hand into his lower back while the other grabbed a handful of his ass.   
  
“Yes,” Bill hissed, his face pressed into the sheets and his ass in the air.  
  
Tom moved with abandon now, holding Bill against the mattress and fucking him hard. Bill’s tight walls clamped down and Tom shouted out his name, slamming his hips forward as he came inside his brother. Everything felt tense, his whole body shooting towards his orgasm in a rush of sensation.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he nearly collapsed over Bill, his vision going dark for a moment before he panted, coming to. He realised he was gripping Bill so tight his knuckles were going white and Bill was still gasping and groaning beneath him, trying to get Tom to move.   
  
In the next instant, Tom pulled out and flipped Bill over. He flashed a grin at his twin before taking the base of Bill’s weeping cock in one hand and sucking the length into his mouth. Bill bucked, not needing much before Tom felt the hot ribbons of his come hit the back of his throat.   
  
“Tom! Fuck!” Tom managed a quick glance up at his brother and saw him throw his head back against the pillows, his hands knotting into the sheets and tugging feverishly.   
  
Tom pulled off him with a wet pop and swallowed, the salty taste of Bill’s come bitter and sticky in his throat.   
  
“Oh my god, oh my god... shit,” Bill was babbling. Tom watched as his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. Indeed, Tom had barely had time to recover from his own orgasm.   
  
It had been explosive, and now Tom was feeling sleepy and sated.   
  
“Come here,” Bill beckoned him over, a dopey look on his face.   
  
“Okay?” Tom asked.   
  
“More than.”   
  
Tom found his way into Bill’s waiting arms, settling back against the pillows with his twin. They lay in companionable silence for several minutes, regaining feeling in their limbs and levelling out their breathing.   
  
“Worth the wait?”   
  
Tom propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at Bill. “I’d rather not wait,” he answered honestly.   
  
Bill rolled his eyes. “And they say romance is dead.”   
  
“Whatever,” Tom teased. “You were gagging for it.”   
  
“Hmm,” Bill swiped at Tom’s chin where a drop of his own come remained. “I think that was you, baby.”   
  
Tom ducked down to kiss Bill, his fingers finding their way to card gently through Bill’s hair.   
  
“How many shows do we have left?” Tom asked, already wondering when the next time they’d get to do that would be.   
  
“Nine? Ten?” Bill shrugged.   
  
Tom groaned.   
  
“Hey,” Bill said, kissing Tom softly. “Remember when we used to sneak around to each other’s bunks?”   
  
“Of course,” Tom grinned. “And I think you forgot, it’s you who did all the sneaking back then.”   
  
Bill tugged on a loose lock of Tom’s hair. “ _Anyway_ ,” he said pointedly. “How about you pay me a visit tomorrow night?”   
  
Tom’s eyes lit up and he nodded.   
  
Bill laughed and drew Tom down for another kiss.   
  
“Tomorrow,” he promised.   
  
Tom lay down again, holding Bill against his chest.   
  
“Oh, and Tom?” Bill nosed up to kiss Tom’s cheek.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“The flowers were from Georg.”   
  
Tom sat up with wide eyes.   
  
“That  _fucker_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
